onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 779
Chapter 779 is titled "The Last Battle". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates enjoy pizza together. Short Summary Citizens and fighters around the country react to Pica's defeat as Mansherry meets Kyros, who tells her to use her healing powers on those who need it more than he does. The SMILE Factory is destroyed by the dwarves, and Sabo prepares to meet Luffy at the palace. It is revealed that Luffy managed to defeat Bellamy with one hit, and the Straw Hat screams out Doflamingo's name. Doflamingo, however, has a shock in store for him. Long Summary Hanging off a ledge, Roronoa Zoro recalls his training with Dracule Mihawk, in which the master swordsman informed him that having chips on the blades of his sword is an affront to his honor and that he could prevent this by hardening his blades with Busoshoku Haki. At the King's Plateau, Fujitora asks his men if there are any wounded, but is informed that his Devil Fruit powers kept them all safe as citizens and combatants around the country react to Pica's defeat. Meanwhile, the SMILE Factory explodes, to the shock of those who can see it. Inside, the Dwarves carry tanks of SAD and smash them wile proclaiming that they will no longer be taken advantage of. However, Trebol, who is watching, claims that they can still restore the factory and heal Pica because they still have Mansherry. At the Sunflower Fields, Leo and Mansherry meet up with Kyros, Nico Robin, and Rebecca, with Mansherry offering to heal the heavily wounded Kyros. However, Kyros refuses to let Mansherry do this because he believes there is some limit to her powers and that there are those in the country who need such healing more than he does. As Mansherry looks over Dressrosa for the first time, Kyros notes they can only leave Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat to Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law. Below the palace, Koala contacts Sabo and asks him where he is, prompting Sabo to admit he is running a little late because it took some time to free all the prisoners in the Colosseum before stating he is on his way. Back at the King's Plateau, Usopp tearfully pulls Zoro up while Kin'emon congratulates him for defeating Pica, but Zoro tells them it is not over yet because the Birdcage is still present, which means Doflamingo is still alive. When the citizens note that Viola told them Doflamingo's main forces only have three members left, Viola corrects them and reveals there are only two left now because another battle has just been decided. On the first floor of the palace, Luffy stands over the defeated Bellamy and recalls how their fight ended. Bellamy had defended his decision to attack Luffy at the cost of his life by stating that Doflamingo might remember him this way before punching Luffy into a wall. However, Luffy had pointed out that Doflamingo only wanted Bellamy to be pitted against him and die from the beginning, which Bellamy admitted was likely correct before claiming it is his dying wish to fulfill this. Bellamy told Luffy to just stand there and die if he did not want to fight back before leaping toward him, but Luffy steeled himself and punched Bellamy into the ground with a Busoshoku Haki-hardened Gear Second punch, defeating Bellamy once more. In the present, Luffy screams Doflamingo's name, prompting Doflamingo to note that he hopes Luffy comes up here and sees Law's corpse. Quick References Chapter Notes *A flashback of Zoro learning about using Haki to protect swords is shown. *The SMILE Factory is been destroyed. *It is revealed that Mansherry's healing powers have some limit to them. *Sabo releases the prisoners at the Colosseum, and is on his way to meet Luffy in the palace. *Luffy defeats Bellamy in almost the same manner as their previous fight . *Doflamingo says that Luffy is in for a surprise when he sees Law's corpse. It is currently unknown if this was meant as a threat to Law, or if Law has died. Characters Arc Navigation